gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia Stone
|Gender = Genderless |Gender Pronoun = They/Them |Gemstone = Gaia stone |Gem Type = Fusion |Status = Inactive |First Appearance = Febuary 19th, 2019 }} 'Gaia Stone'http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182900824182/ is the fusion between Garnet (by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, Pearl, Steven Universe, and Ice. She marks the retirement and replacement of Blue Aura Quartz. Appearance TBA Personality Nothing is known about Gaia Stone's personality yet. Abilities This fusion possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * This fusion is meant to combine all aspects of the six components within her, along with their fusions. It has been explicitly said that she is not simply Obsidian plus Ice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182897711067/ * One of the names GemCrust initially had for her was "Snowflake Obsidian." It was ruled out for being "already taken", to which he could be referring to the "Snowflake" Bismuth mentioned in her titular episode.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182836792197/ ** It would probably have been used as a pun, as the "Snowflake" half represents Ice and "Obsidian" obviously represents the Crystal Gem fusion. * A few names were suggested for her before she became dubbed Gaia Stone, among which were Carmeltazitehttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182897863402/ and Apache Tears.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182898152782/ ** Carmeltazite did not make the cut for GemCrust did not want to make this fusion another blue gem as it is with most of Ice's fusions. However, he has confirmed to be going to use it for an Alexandrite and Lapis Lazuli fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182898870177/ ** Apache Tears was also crossed out for it being a variety of Obsidian. *** Gaia Stone is too a type of Obsidian. * Given Obsidian is stronger than Marshallsussmanite, Gaia Stone would be as well.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182896472262/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Gaia Stone or Green obsidian comes from the volcanic ash of the eruption of Mt. St. Helen's. * It is associated with the heart chakra, but can also be used to balance all the chakras. * It is associated with the Goddess of connection and is thought to attract earth and nature spirits. * It is supposed to assist in bringing prosperity. ** Gaia Stone is given to people to assist in the self-healing of emotional wounds and traumas. * It is said to carry the Earth's energy, and is sometimes referred to as the "Soul of the Earth." * Gaia Stone promotes loving relationships between people. ** It is an ideal gift for one's romantic partner, as its energies promote the growth of love and intimacy. ** It can be used to heal tensions between parents and children, or between any estranged members of a family or friendship circle. * It is ideal for bringing harmonious accord to groups and can be quite useful if worn or carried into committee meetings. This could relate to the idea of all the Crystal Gems coming together to achieve a goal as Gaia Stone. * Gaia Stone combines harmoniously with Amethyst, Danburite, Azeztulite, Phenacite, and all types of Quartz. For emotional healing and opening the heart, it works especially well with crystallized Rose Quartz and with Morganite. Gemstones References Category:Fusion Gems Category:Unnamed Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Steven Universe Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sextuple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Hybrid